


Traces of the Trace System

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [15]
Category: G Gundam
Genre: Canon Setting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trace System: easy to get on, not so easy to get off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces of the Trace System

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Sporen van het Trace Systeem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109069) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



It had seemed like such a good idea, at first. Step into the mobile trace system and pilot Shining Gundam. No problem! It only hurt for a minute, after that it was as comfortable as walking around naked. Only without actually having to get naked. It’d been perfect - until she _did_ want to get naked, and found she couldn’t.

She was just about to launch a combined attack on the suit with hot water, moisturizing cream and tweezers, when Domon knocked.

"Rain? You done yet? You’re not the only one who wants to shower."

"No!" she yelled, cheeks burning. How could she _not_ know how to remove it, anyway?! If Domon found out, she’d never hear the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
